falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Andrea Brixley
General Andrea Brixley is an Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2253. Background Andrea began her career in the Brotherhood of Steel as a scout/explorer. She was originally sent east to confirm the existence of the Maxson Bunker and to use it as a staging area for her explorations. She was accompanied by a team of four Paladins. Andrea did discover the bunker and successfully disabled the security as well as opening it for habitation. For over a decade after, she and her fellow paladins explored the east and forged relationships with many of the tribes that inhabited the area.Maxson Bunker design document/1 - Area History After the war broke out between the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR, Andrea was promoted to commander and placed in charge of the bunker. She also received the title of Elder Paladin, as did her four companions.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Andrea Brixley: "Andrea began her career in the Brotherhood of Steel as a scout/explorer. She was originally sent east to confirm the existence of Maxson Bunker and to use it as a staging area for her explorations. She was accompanied by a team of four paladins. After the war broke out between the BOS and the NCR, Andrea was promoted to commander and placed in charge of the bunker. She also received the title of Elder Paladin, as did her four companions. Andrea is not comfortable with leadership and would prefer to spend her time exploring. She isn't very organized and is content to let people do what they are best at with little supervision. Fortunately, her supporting staff recognizes her flaws and cover for her. Andrea's most ardent supporter is her best friend and fellow paladin, Glenn Deering." Andrea is not comfortable with leadership and would prefer to spend her time exploring. She is not very organized and is content to let people do what they are best at with little supervision. Fortunately, her supporting staff recognize her flaws and cover for her. Her most ardent supporter is her best friend and fellow paladin, Glenn Deering.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Andrea Brixley Despite Andrea's best efforts, Traci Niels can see that without Glenn's careful attention her grasp over the situation would waver, perhaps even fall apart. Traci would much rather she was put in charge.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Traci Niels And when Andrea denied approval for Jerry Corsetti's plan for ending the war with the NCR, he would certainly not be disappointed if she were replaced by Traci.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Jerry Corsetti Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Cure the commander: Andrea is suffering from a debilitating illness that Sarah has been unable to diagnose even with the help of the Auto-Doc. Unless her ailment is diagnosed and a cure found, the commander will die.Maxson Bunker design document/1 - The Bunker L1 * Find the poisoner: Once the commander is cured she will ask to see the Prisoner. She wants to know who poisoned her and why.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Main Quest 2 The trail leads the Prisoner to Devon Hill and his association with the Circle of Steel.Maxson Bunker design document/1 - The Bunker L3 * Find contacts: Once the poisoner is found, the Prisoner will be asked to find his associates.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Main Quest 3 * Find COS: Find the Circle of Steel and eliminate them.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Main Quest 4 * Peacemaker: Andrea will ask the Prisoner to end the war between the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Main Quest 5 By the time Peacemaker is reached, it can serve as the mutually beneficial option for completing Successfully Negotiate Peace between NCR and BOS.Hoover Dam design document/4 - Successfully Negotiate Peace between NCR and BOS. Appearances Andrea Brixley was to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Behind the scenes The image used in the design document is a photograph of the Hollywood actress Cate Blanchett. References Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Van Buren Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Maxson Bunker characters ru:Андреа Бриксли pl:Andrea Brixley uk:Андреа Бріксли